To The Best of His Abilities
by ElegantButler
Summary: In the year 2005, Sebastian comes to the rescue of Bryce Lynch. But what is the demon butler's true motive?
1. His Butler - Rescuer

Max Headroom/Kuroshitsuji

To The Best of His Abilities

-Chapter One: His Butler - Rescuer-

As he headed home from visiting the Zik Zak Burger Bar near the Fringes, Bryce Lynch began to realize that he was being followed.

He picked up the pace a bit, to see if it was merely coincidence. Sure enough, the other person also began to pick up speed. Bryce broke into a run, his heart pounding as whoever was after him gave chase.

He was almost to Network 23 when he tripped over the curb and fell face down, his glasses falling from his face and onto a nearby storm drain.

He started to get up and reach for them when a booted foot kicked them into drain. At a disadvantage without them, Bryce scrambled backwards, trying to put some distance between himself and his assailant.

The boot that gotten rid of his glasses suddenly struck his abdomen, kicking him so roughly that he was thrown back to the ground, landing on his side. More kicks followed, striking every place except his head. Bryce suspected that this was to make sure he was fully alert during the attack.

Soon, mercifully, unconsciousness began to claim him.

~Is that a raven or a crow?~ he wondered, seeing the black-feathered bird that was perched on the stop sign. ~Aren't his feet uncomfortable on that sign? The edges must be a little sharp.~

~It is kind of you to be so concerned.~

~The pain must be causing me to hallucinate. Fun.~

~You are no more hallucinating than I am really a crow.~

~Well, at least that mystery is solved. Who are you, then?~

~My master calls me Sebastian,~ the not-crow said in his mind. ~

~Sebastian. I'm Bryce-~

~Lynch. Born on the Seventh of October in the Year 1988.~ Sebastian finished for him. ~Graduate of the Academy of Computer Sciences and Head of Research and Development, AKA Technology at Network 23. You also currently do freelance work for Network 23's most famous reporter Edison Carter.~

~And you are…?~

~Sebastian Michaelis. Butler to the Phantomhive Estate. Summoned by my master, the Earl Ciel Phantomhive in the year 1886. I can offer you deliverance from the man who is very close to killing you.~

~Are you a demon?~

~I am.~

~I'm really not certain about such an arrangement. I get to live a few more years, then you get my soul.~

~Actually, no.~ Sebastian said. ~I'm already contracted to Earl Phantomhive. I cannot request your soul unless he gives his blessing.~

~Then why are you offering to save me?~

~The Earl knows nothing of modern technology, and it is difficult for him to learn from those who are older and do not understand the minds of the young.~ Sebastian said. ~I want you to leave Network 23 and come to work for us, as a teacher to my young master. Choose quickly. You are about to die.~

~Yes,~ Bryce said. ~I will teach your young master what I know.~

Screams filled Bryce's ears. He was pretty sure, as he lay there gasping for breath that the crow which had been sitting on the stop sign was now pecking his attacker's eyes out.

He decided not to watch.


	2. The Genius - Traveling

-Chapter 2: The Genius - Traveling-

Bryce wondered if what he was doing made any sense. Only moments ago he was being rescued from an attack in the open street by a large crow. Now he was following a man he'd never seen before out of the city and toward the countryside beyond the Fringes.

The man's voice sounded like the one that had been in his mind, true. But that was not a very good reason for Bryce to follow him.

But Bryce felt the urge to trust him. Which made even less sense since the bird in his vision had claimed to be a demon.

So the three possibilities were that either he was going mad, the man was already mad, or they were both sane (which meant the man was indeed a demon). In any case, it was probably not the greatest situation to just throw himself into.

On the other hand, being asked to educate a member of the gentry in the ways of modern technology was not an offer to be taken lightly.

True, there was the chance it was a lie. But it seemed a very strange thing to lie about. In fact, one might argue that it was too strange to be anything other than true.

"I feel you don't fully trust me," the man who called himself Sebastian Michaelis said. "That is rather wise of you. I can tell that my choice of teacher for my young master has been well founded."

"You saved my life," Bryce said. "And I am grateful for that. However, I still am not fully reassured that you will not devour my soul. After all, you said yourself that you only need your master's permission to do so."

"That is the case," Sebastian said, grinning. "However, you may rest assured that those members of our household currently residing with us have no fear of me except a healthy respect of me as a butler. And neither will you in time."

Bryce did not speak. He only processed Sebastian's information in his mind as he followed the debonair butler until they reached the wastelands beyond the Fringes.

Bryce stopped. He had no intention of strolling across the wastelands. The soil and rocks were saturated with poison. If Sebastian could really become a bird, lucky him. But Bryce had no such abilities.

Without effort or warning, the demon butler picked Bryce up and draped him over his shoulder. Then ran so fast that his feet rarely touched the ground.

They quickly reached the safety of the countryside beyond. Sebastian set Bryce back on his feet again.

"This way," the demon said, simply, leading Bryce toward the estate where the Earl Ciel Phantomhive resided.


	3. The Genius - A Demon

Chapter 3: The Genius - A Demon

Sebastian led Bryce into the Phantomhive Manor.

"Our young master is this way," the butler said, motioning Bryce to follow him down the corridor to Ciel's study.

Ciel Phantomhive took one look at Bryce and frowned, darkly.

"Sebastian," he complained, "could you not find a more suitable person?"

"Bryce Lynch is the best in this city as far as technology goes, My Lord," Sebastian explained. "Plus, I was of the understanding that you wanted a young teacher because he would have a better idea of how you felt."

"I didn't mean a little boy," Ciel huffed, pointedly.

Bryce started for the door. "I fear my efforts would be wasted on such a closed-minded individual as this little brat," he told Sebastian. "I'm sorry that you have wasted your time."

"Stop," Sebastian ordered Bryce, his voice brooking no denials. Turning to Ciel, he added. "Young Master, may I be permitted to correct this problem in the most expedient way possible?"

Ciel made a 'what the heck' gesture, earning a smile from his demon butler.

Bryce was almost instantly four inches taller than he had been. His hair had been short and slightly messy before. Now it fell down his back to his waist, a narrow braid in the center.

As if by instinct, he held his hand out, palm up. Above it appeared the ghost of a computer. With a wave of his other hand, he caused a wraith-screen to appear above it.

"Sebastian," Ciel said, regally.

Sebastian bowed to his young master, who promptly grabbed him by an ear and dragged him over to a corner.

"You made him a demon, didn't you?" Ciel hissed at his butler. "Now what are we supposed to do?"

Bryce came to himself and walked over to the mirror. He studied his new appearance, cocking his head quizzically to one side in surprise.

"Wow," he whispered.

"Those clothes look ridiculous," Ciel noted. "Sebastian, find him something more suitable."

"Yes, My Lord."

Ciel wasn't sure whether Sebastian truly found the outfit he'd selected for Bryce to be suitable for demons, or if he was just having a joke at his expense. When Sebastian and Bryce had returned to the manor, Bryce was clad in a pair of shimmering jeans, an open leather vest, and an elegant mask reminiscent of those worn by the gentry when they danced in fancy dress.

"So, this is suitable?"

Sebastian nodded. "My Lord, the mode of dress has altered significantly since I first became your butler."

"Promise me that I will never have to wear such things as those," Ciel ordered.

"Yes, My Lord."


End file.
